This invention relates generally to a system of recording objects and, more particularly, to a system of visually recording multiple images of cargo containers and information relating thereto in a single, hard copy image.
It is important that cargo containers of the type used in shipping large quantities of goods on ships and trucks be free from damage. Otherwise, of course, the contents carried thereby could be damaged or destroyed. Also, since these containers are in and of themselves expensive, it is highly desirable to repair them as soon as damage is noticed. Towards this end, the containers are generally inspected before leaving the port facility, while loaded on trucks, and again prior to being reloaded onto another ship.
Presently, inspectors working at these port facilities conduct an inspection visually and then record the appropriate information such as damage in alphanumeric form. Unfortunately due to human factors, this inspection and recordation process is relatively slow and somewhat unreliable. Moreover, the process does not allow for visually recording the physical condition of the containers. Thus, there are no means for easily verifying the accuracy of the alphanumeric information recorded especially in connection with container damage. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an inexpensive and reliable system which allows for accurate verification of the container's physical condition as well as identifying information carried thereby. It is also desirable to have a system with the above characteristics yet decrease the time needed for inspection and recordation while at the same time providing for convenient, long lasting and easily handable documentation.